headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
FastCube/Top 5 Most Good Characters
Hello! I show you the "Top 5 Most Good Characters" in Head Soccer. I really hope you enjoy this! I will say again: "Hope you enjoy!" 5. Mon-K Mon-K can be one of the best characters in the game. His air shot and counter attack are the best, except his ground shot. I'll tell you about the Ground Shot first: Mon-K turns into the hulk and and picks up his rock and throws it at the opponent. Really easy to block or counter the shot. The air shot is that Mon-K stays where he is for a second and then jumps really high and comes down and then 3 rocks will be incoming on the ground. Now the counter attack is one of the best counter in the game. The counter attack is that Mon-K turns into the hulk and screams. The screams push you back really really hard. His counter makes it good for him. Mon-K is really, really good at countering character's power shots. 4. Asura Asura is a red boxing guy with white hair and has red eyes. For his power shot, he throws a load of fists at the opponent. If you are Asura and you're versing a bad character, use Asura's power shot and Asura's fists can push back a bad character really good. I scored 11 goals doing it with a bad character. Asura's fist goes really, really well with the power shots of him. 3. Luxembourg Luxembourg is a plant guy and has a pretty good power shot. His power shot is that a plant comes up and 3 things come out of it's mouth. I don't know what the stuff is that comes out of the plant's mouth. If you know what it is, leave it in the comments. His power shot can push the opponent back of like 3 feet away. His counter attack is the worst though. His counter attack is that a plant comes straight forward. You just have to jump and kick. 2. Thailand Thailand has a very good meteor shot. For his air power shot, a load of meteors fall down. When one of the meteor touches you, you be on fire. If you press left, you go right. If you press right, you go left. When you are on fire, it's very confusing of where you move. His ground shot is that a massive meteor falls down and and a smaller one goes after the opponent. His counter attack could be the worst. His counter attack is like Luxembourg's counter attack. 1. WatermelBot Finally, we have WatermelBot. WatermelBot is one of my favourite characters. His air shot is a very good shot. He shoots out a load of watermelons at the opponent. Very good shot. His ground shot is more better than his air shot. He calls out a watermelon robot and he stands behind it and the robot shoots out lots of watermelons at the opponent. And finally, his counter attack. For his counter attack, he does a headbutt on the opponent. But the counter attack can be the worst. But pretty fast. Category:Rankings Category:Character Rankings Category:FastCube